


Hesitance - Royal Consort Kwon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Confidante The8, Confidate Jun, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, King Woozi, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Soonyoung-ssi!”Soonyoung perked up and looked up at the entrance. Rarely did people call him like that. In fact the one who called him like that nowadays was the King. He had become a frequent visitor by now. It had been a month since their awkward meeting, and things hadn’t become any better. Soonyoung’s stomach still did tumbles despite him telling it not to.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (20/53 - Present):A month has past since King Woozi has discovered Consort Kwon Soonyoung. Curiosity and Attraction tug him to the quarters whenever he can. But he is unaware of the identity of the same man as Assassin Hoshi. Although he has doubts, he lets the Consort have a free pass...for now.SUMMARY INSIDE!!!! PLEASE TRY!!!
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Hesitance - Royal Consort Kwon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNN!!!!  
> I recently started writing better, so the next are a bit disapointing. But I loved every piece when I wrote it. This one again is awkward fluff but that is because there are secrets and they are idiots. :) Also this about Hoshi Past. And Jihoon future ;)

“Soonyoung-ssi!”

Soonyoung perked up and looked up at the entrance. Rarely did people call him like that. In fact the one who called him like that nowadays was the King. He had become a frequent visitor by now. It had been a month since their awkward meeting, and things hadn’t become any better. Soonyoung’s stomach still did tumbles despite him telling it not to. 

Soonyoung put down the accounts he was holding and signalled at the snickering Jun and Minghao to hide his weaponry strewn around. The place was really messy today with Seokmin working on another mission and it being a lazy day in general. In fact, Soonyoung had just thrown his things on the floor after their practice and sat down for work.

“Did you hear the news? Consort Bae is going to contest your claim as granary head.” 

Soonyoung sighed. Yes. He had heard it, but he hadn’t given it much thought. The post didn’t mean anything to him anyway. He had earned it by helping Joshua so many times, he just gave all the work to him.

“Judging by your face, you have.”

Jihoon sat beside him in the sitting room.

“Jihoon-ssi, where are your guards?”

Soonyoung frowned. It was rare for the King to come alone.

Jihoon laughed. “Are you expecting me for my guards or my company?”

Soonyoung smirked. “Your guards of course! My confidantes will give me some free space that way! And your guards will be off your back!”

Jihoon snickered.

“Yah. Hyung. You were just telling us how much you loved us!” Minghao said whacking the back of Soonyoung’s head.

“He loves you all and that’s why he wants you all to have free time.”

Jun snorted. “This guy? Giving us free time? He will work us to death. Don’t share a project with him, My King. He’ll work you to the bone.”

“Hey!”

“I see.” Jihoon seemed to be in thought. Soonyoung glared. 

“I am not-”

“You are a perfectionist. It should be predictable.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung was stumped. When did he notice that?

It apparently showed on his face because Jihoon had a cute flush on his cheeks.

“So...Ahem.” Soonyoung asked. “Why has the King wanted to see me this time?”

Jihoon turned away from him. Soonyoung craned his neck to get a glimpse of his expression but returned disappointed. 

“I...I would like to see you dance if that would be possible.”

Soonyoung paled.

“B-But I told you-”

“I thought we were friends now!” Jihoon burst. “Soonyoung-ssi I think it would be okay. We know each other better now and-”

“I apologise Jihoon-ssi. But...I can’t show you....”

Jihoon turned to him, grumpy. Soonyoung sighed. This man could get grumpy fast. Soonyoung had actually realised a lot of the rosy dreams he had of how Jihoon would be were crumbling. Especially at the face of his personality.

Jihoon was grumpy at times. Angry. Impatient. Often shied from anything remotely related to the heart.

But he had also grown fond of those traits and so many more. He had talked to him a few times, but it was always related to his job and Hoshi’s job. This was a time he got to know the man under the robes. And he liked what he was beginning to understand.

“Why?” Jihoon asked. Suddenly the glumness was heavy.

“Well, for starters I’m shy...”

Jihoon burst out laughing.

“Shy? You literally laughed at my fumbling when I walked in on you changing!” 

Soonyoung blushed. It had been an awkward day after that.

“You have yet to tell me the story behind your scar though. It’s rather large after all”

Soonyoung froze. He tried to brush it off. But it was going to be hard with Jihoon staring at his shoulder where it was situated.

“Should I dance for you or tell you how I got my scar? His Highness should make up his mind.”

Jihoon pouted. And thought.

“I can’t show you the d-dance because we don’t show it that easily Jihoon-ssi. We are not brothers...we are not lovers...” Soonyoung didn’t like what he was saying.

Jihoon didn’t seem to either and it made his heart flutter.

“A-and besides, that dance is...”

“..is?”

Soonyoung hesitated. “We use it when we are passionate about something. When we want something so bad, we are willing to risk our lives for it.”

Jihoon listened fascinated.

“M-My mother taught me that I should never show anyone. It would only pass on a burden.”

Soonyoung froze. He hadn’t meant to let that slip.

“What burden?”

Soonyoung pursed his lips.

“We are rare in our country. Knowing the art form. As such therefore, we were exploited for it.”

“For dancing?”

Jihoon seemed to think it was outlandish.

“Soonyoung-ssi, you are honestly beautiful-”

Soonyoung scoffed.

“You are.” Jihoon stressed. “And don’t interrupt me. Why would they harm you? You can’t even hurt a fly.”

A cough distinct to Jun came out from the walls. Soonyoung was to bust turning tomato red to care.

“I...I really am not.”

Jihoon laughed. “Really? You are going to tell me you are a warrior?”

_ Close _

Soonyoung shrugged.

“You can fight?” Jihoon perked up.

“Y-Yes, but not that well...”

_ Liar _

Soonyoung was proficient in fighting. On the streets and in the arena he was an undisputed champion, but he wanted to leave that.

“Then maybe I can teach you?”

Jihoon seemed to like the chance to show off.

Soonyoung nodded.

Jihoon’s smile made his day so much brighter. He seemed to get more and more excited setting up dates for the spar.

Soonyoung nodded and listened carefully. It was fascinating to see Jihoon so talkative. 

Slowly however, he calmed down. And they just stared out of the window at the pristine garden outside. The sun was slowly moving to rest for the day when suddenly Jihoon broke the silence. 

“C-Could tell me how you got that scar?” Jihoon asked softly.

Soonyoung was grateful for the tone. He unconsciously reached for the marred shoulder.

“I got it when I was young. When I failed to save my mother.”

Jihoon put a hand on his mouth.

“Don’t force yourself then.” Jihoon paused. “I’m glad you could tell me at least that much. And don’t phrase it like that Soonyoung-ssi. You weren’t to blame.”

Soonyoung would have been really touched...if his brain hadn’t blanked and was preoccupied with Jihoon’s hand on his mouth.

“What do you say hmm?”

Soonyoung looked pointedly at the surprisingly rough hand that was braced against his mouth.

“...”

Jihoon had realised what had got his Consort bright red and took off the hand.

“I-I just meant to say, you should cherish yourself more Soonyoung-ssi.”

Soonyoung looked down. 

“I-I’ll try Jihoon-ssi.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN SO FARRRRR!!!!  
> I guess I shall write more later or just fluff pieces if requested after the fic is over and if I feel you need it.  
> :'''')
> 
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What is the relationship, as of what you know, between HOSHI AND HIS MOTHER?  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
